1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for continuous degassing of mixes, such as liquids and solids, for example, mixes of polymer binding agents and fillers and/or fibers. The machine involves a vacuum chamber, which is combined in a gas-tight connection with a simple conveying unit, which, when containing the mix, is gas-tight towards the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, mixes, for example polymer mortars, are known to contain large amounts of gas, especially air bubbles, so that they are not suitable for certain fields of applications, for example electrical insulators. To remove the gas, especially air-bubbles, degassing devices are used.
A degassing device of this type is described in DE-OS 3637775. That known device includes a metering unit, and the filling level of the mix is sensed, and valves, controlled in response to the sensed filling level, are arranged on tubes between vacuum chamber and metering unit through which the mix is sucked into the vacuum chamber. The metering unit borders on the inlet of the vacuum chamber. A screw arranged in a hollow cylindrical housing follows the vacuum chamber as a conveying unit. The metering of the mix in the screw is determined by the extent of the low pressure in the vacuum chamber, the cross sections of the valves, the dimensions of the tubes, and the viscosity of the mix. The speed of the screw is adapted to the metering capacity. The mixes to be degassed may only contain filler materials of fine graining. Additionally, the known device is rather costly.
Such disadvantages are overcome by this invention. This invention, though in the field described above, also accommodates mixes of high viscosities and low binder contents with coarse grain fillers for degassing in a simpler process.